muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 36 (2005)
Sesame Street Season 36 aired in 2005. Episodes 4083 - 4108 * Episode 4083 -- Telly learns to catch a ball * Episode 4084 -- Banana in the Stone * Episode 4085 -- Health Food Game Show * Episode 4086 -- Birdseed cookies * Episode 4087 -- As the Porridge Cooled * Episode 4088 -- How many balloons to raise Snuffy? * Episode 4089 -- American Fruit Stand * Episode 4090 -- Cookie Moon * Episode 4091 -- Snuffy feels he's too big * Episode 4092 -- Big Bird, Snuffy and friends hike * Episode 4093 -- Baby Bear's first day of school * Episode 4094 -- Telly learns the Grouchketeer Cheer * Episode 4095 -- Who'll Replace the Big Bad Wolf? * Episode 4096 -- Mexico on Sesame Street * Episode 4097 -- Rock sitter for Rocco * Episode 4098 -- Goldilocks takes over nursery rhymes * Episode 4099 -- Elmo and Zoe's scientific exploration * Episode 4100 -- "What Happens Next" show * Episode 4101 -- Elmo and Zoe claim a ball * Episode 4102 -- Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4103 -- Telly's and Baby Bear's Story * Episode 4104 -- Grouch Apprentice * Episode 4105 -- Super Chicken on Sesame Street * Episode 4106 -- Bob's deaf niece * Episode 4107 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 1 * Episode 4108 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 2 Notes *This season, in response to studies in child obesity in America, the key focus is healthy habits. Each episode begins with a cold opening featuring a cast member (Muppet or human) mentioning a different healthy habit each time, whether it's exercise, food or sleep. Ironically, this immediately follows a sponsor ad for McDonald's Restaurants. *Healthy habits were mostly the focus of just the first ten epsiodes. This season began in late-April 2005 with two weeks worth of new episodes, then repeats from Season 34 and these two weeks were shown throughout the summer. New episodes were shown that fall, but the last two episodes were held off untill the end of the year. *After this season, the U.S. Department of Education is no longer credited as a funder. Season 36 Cast Muppets: : The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly, Donald Grump, Elmo, Ernie, FilFil, Goldilocks, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Hoots the Owl, Karina the Ballerina, Little Miss Muffet, Mr. Gameshow (as "Mr. Healthy Food"), Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slimey, Snuffleupagus, Super Grover, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe, Anything Muppets Season 36 Credits * Executive Producer Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci * Producer: Melissa Dino * Co-Producer: Tim Carter * Directed by: Ted May, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Kevin Clash, Emily Squires, Victor Di Napoli * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Bollyan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santerio, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg *Elmo's World Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash *Talent Producer: Danette De Sena *Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Lighting Director: Dan Kelly *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robertson *Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Skyler Sullivan *Assistant Art Director: Lyndon Moose *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter *Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe *Stage Manager: Shawn Havens *Production Manager: Mitch Mayer *Production Coordinator: Heather Dixon *Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford *Associate Producer: Rebecca Rosa Regan *Production Associate: Todd E. James *Production Assistants: Vicki Levy, Benjamin Lehmann *Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy *Technical Directors: Daniel Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini Lory *Sound Editing: Bob Schott *Video Engineer: James Meek *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke *Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart *Stagehands: Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Recording Mixers: Jim Czak, Bill Moss *Boom: Dan Guachione, Mel Becker *Tape: Ernie Albrition *Make-up: Joe Cuervo *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles *Post Traffic Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu *Production Secretaries: Dan Gilbert, Katie Guttman *Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo *Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga *Post Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia *Production Clerk: Curtis Wagner *Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley-Juster, David I. Cohen, Jane Park, Evanglean Pope, Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D. *NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale 36